Tsundere in Innocence, Why?
by Nabila Hana BTL
Summary: AU. Sakura secara resmi membenci Sasuke, Seorang pengeran sekolah yang ternyata jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi..., apa Sasuke benar benar seorang Pangeran Elit? Belum lagi tingkah 3 sahabat abal yang overprotektif padanya/'Ini pangeran sekolah? Siswa elit jadi-jadian ini'/'Berhentilah bersikap Tsundere'/"Kami pacar Sasuke-kun desu "/Let's join to Hanoka Part Club!/Warning inside.
1. Declarations and Depression

**Yalor!**

**Hei hei.**

**Nabila kembali dengan ffnya yang siap menghantui otak normal anda xD**

**Yosh, kali ini ff untuk merayakan di-canon-kannya pair SasuSaku xD**

**Yosh, langsung aja yook!**

* * *

**Naruto SasuSaku Fanfiction**  
**Tsundere, Why?**  
**Chapter 2**  
**By Nabila Chan Btl**  
**Rate : T**

**Summarry : AU. Sakura secara resmi membenci Sasuke, Seorang pengeran tampan yang ternyata jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi..., Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran, puitis gagal, humor ancur, dan kelainan sejenisnya.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan serialnya sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Selamat menikmati ^O^)/**

.

.

.

Dalam sebuah kelas disekolah SMU Hanoka, terlihat Sakura duduk dengan damai di bangkunya sambil menatap pemandangan luar yg indah dari balik jendela.

"Sakura!" Panggil Ino mengagetkan Sakura yang sedang melamun.

"Eh, ada apa?" Sahut Sakura. Ino memandang Sakura datar.

"Kapan kau punya pacar?"

Blaaaaaaaar!

"Aa... apa apaan kau ... bertanya begitu ... tiba tiba?" Tanya Sakura kaget dengan kalimat yg ancur.

"Akh! Aku kesal!" Ino langsung pergi.

"Hah?" Sakura cengong. "Maksudnya? Tadi itu apa?"

Sakura hanya diam. Lalu kembali memandang jendela dalam damai, sampai...

"Sakura-chan~~~!"

Sakura menepuk jidatnya. Dan menatap kesal sang pembuat suara.

"Apa maumu, Naruto?!" Bentaknya.

Naruto cengir. "Ikut ke klub Hanoka Part yuk!" Ajaknya. "Aku mau mempertemukanmu dengan seseorang."

"Siapa?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

Naruto berdehem. Secara tiba tiba efek blink muncul sebagai background untuk sosok Naruto. Sakura cengong.

"Seorang pangeran muda yg tersesat. Dengan hati yang penuh kebimbangan. Kini pertanyaannya akan terjawab. Dengan sambutan tanganmu, Cinderella~~~" syair Naruto dengan suara nan lembut.

Sekali lagi. Sakura cengong.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Pangeran sekolah butuh seorang dekorator untuk klub." Jelas Naruto.

Sakura menepuk jidatnya lagi. "Lalu sayir tadi itu apa?!" Kesalnya. "Lebih baik cepat!" Dia mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk jalan. Dia lalu mengikutinya.

...

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Tanya Sakura balik.

"Kau dicari oleh orang yg paling populer di sekolah. Pasti rasanya luar biasa kan?" Jelas Naruto.

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura singkat. "Orangnya pendiam tanpa ekspresi. Bicara dengannya saja tak pernah sekalipun." Jelasnya. Naruto cengong.

"Oh, satu lagi." Sakura diam sesaat. "Kutu buku itu orangnya pasti culun!"

'Darimana kau mendapat pemahaman sesat itu?!' Batin Naruto syok.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-chan~~!" Suara cempreng nan membahana menggelegar di dalam ruangan klub (yang katanya) ternama di SMU Hanoka. Sasuke, orang yg dipanggil namanya itu tidakberkutik dari kursinya. Dia masih asyik membaca entah-buku-apa-itu.

Sang toa tadi, Karin, mengembungkan pipinya sebal karena dicuekin. "Sasu-chan kok nyuekin onee-chan?" Karin berlari dan langsung melompat kearah Sasuke dengan dekapan tangan yg siap menyergap.

Sasuke langsung menunduk dan membiarkan Karin terjeduk elit dengan tembok.

"Onee-chan? Yang benar saja. Aku merasa mual." Sasuke memasang wajah datar sambil beranjak pergi dari kursi. Karin mewek. Baru saja tangan Sasuke hendak menyentuh pintu, dia langsung mundur beberapa langkah dan menutup telinganya.

Braaaaak!

"Teme! Aku datang!"

Naruto membanting pintu dan berteriak keras. Untung saja Sasuke sudah bersiap.

Awalnya Sasuke mau marah, tapi teralihkan dengan munculnya sosok Sakura dibelakang Naruto.

"Kau..." tunjuk Sasuke tak sopan.

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Kau memintaku kesini karena tertarik dengan bakatku dalam mendekorasi bukan? Asalkan ada kesepakatan, aku akan membantu. Dengan imbalan." Ucap Sakura panjang lebar.

Naruto _speechless_. Sasuke tetap diam _stay_ _cool_ (padahal di dalamnya dia masih _loading_).

"Sasuke-chan!" Karin memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

Sasuke terkejut dan menyadari pertahanannya diterobos. Dengan cepat dia menyingkir dari pelukan Karin, menggenggam tangan Sakura, dan membawanya pergi.

Naruto dan Karin diam ditempat.

"Naruto..., jadi menurutmu berapa lama?" Tanya Karin.

"1 tahun. Aku yakin." Jawab Naruto datar.

"Lama sekali! Ayolah. Aku ingin lihat Sasuke me-" belum selesai bicara, Karin tertawa sendiri. Disusul tawa Naruto.

"Bwahahahaha, haha... haha.. ha..." tawa mereka berhenti.

"Aku jadi kasihan dengan Sakura-chan." Naruto menghela napas.

Karin mengangguk "Sasuke itu pintar dalam akademik. Diluar nilai sekolah? Dia kelewat polos alias kikuk alias gak jelas alias bodoh alias tsundere ankut.". Keduanya diam sebentar.

"Aku ambil kamera dulu! Kau kejar mereka!" Perintah Karin. Dia langsung pegi kekelasnya untuk mencari kamera.

"Ok! Nanti ku sms dimana tempatnya!" Naruto mengangguk dan langsung berlari mencari jejak Sasuke dan Sakura tadi.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, dibelakang gedung sekolah tua yg sepi.

"Apa apaan tadi?" Sakura membentak Sasuke. Sasuke cuman diam.

Kemudian Sasuke mendekati wajah Sakura.

"A... apa?" Tanya Sakura gugup.

"Lihat, rambutmu berantakan." Ucap Sasuke datar sambil merapikan rambut panjang Sakura yg jadi berantakan entah karena apa. Wajah Sakura memerah otomatis.

"Ehm, menarik." Lanjut Sasuke. Sakura makin memerah.

"Jidatmu lebar juga."

Buaaaaak!

Secara refleks, Sakura melemparkan tinju kearah Sasuke, tapi berhasil dihindari Sasuke, hingga Sakura jadi terjatuh.

"Aku tidak tau mengapa kau bisa diajak Naruto ke klub, tapi ingat satu hal. Jangan pernah kembali ke klub kami. Karena aku benci warna yang terlalu mencolok seperti warna rambutmu." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Sakura terdiam. Baru beberapa detik yg lalu Sakura merubah pandangannya pada sasuke dari culun-romantis-kurang ajar dan sekarang menjadi "MUSUH ABADI". Sakura bangkit dan menatap Sasuke marah.

"Apa apaan ini, tuan Uchiha?!" Sakura membentak Sasuke marah. "Kau menarikku kesini hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu? Ejekan itu? Hinaan itu? Aku tau kau orang elit disekolah ini, tapi perilakumu ini sudah keterlaluan!"

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura datar.

"Kau..." Sakura menatap murka pada Sasuke. "Ingat ini! Aku akan membiarkanmu sekarang. Tapi jika kau bertindak keterlalulan seperti ini lagi padaku..., kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang terkena sasaran dendamku yang mengerikan!" Sakura pergi dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Sasuke...," Karin tiba tiba muncul dibelakangnya.

"Kau bodoh." Lanjut Naruto yg juga tiba tiba muncul.

Sasuke tertunduk. Dia berjalan pelan menuju gudang, di ikuti Karin dan Naruto. Mereka pun masuk kedalam gudang itu.

Begitu pintu ditutup...

"Apa yg kulakukan?!" Sasuke pun _headbang_ disana. Karin dan Naruto hanya diam sambil merekamnya dengan kamera.

"Lihat jidatnya yang imut itu! Rambutnya yang langka dan indah itu! Matanya yang bercahaya bagai berlian..." Sasuke bersyair galau disana. "Mengapa mulutku bicara sendiri?!"

"Sakura!" Teriaknya galau. Naruto dan Karin hanya geleng geleng kepala.

"Kalian! Duo Uzumaki!" Sasuke menunjuk keduanya. "Kalian harus bertanggung jawab!" Keduanya hanya mengangguk.

"Oh my first love!"

Yup. Sasuke meratapi kesalahannya. Sakura, cinta pertamanya secara resmi membencinya. Karena ulah iseng Naruto...,

"Jika kau tak dapat memperbaiki ini, jangan harap kau bisa hidup tenang dengan Hinata." Ancamnya pada Naruto. Naruto sekali lagi menggangguk. Seakan sudah terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini.

.

.

.

Esoknya ...

Tok tok tok

"..."

Tok tok tok

"..."

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"?"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"!"

BRAAAAAK!

"Berani sekali kau tidak menyahutku!" Bentak seorang pria bersurai coklat itu marah didepan pintu yang masih tertutup. Hampir 10 menit dia mengetuk pintu, tapi orang yang didalam tak sekali pun menyahut. Bagaimana dia tahu ada orang didalam? Ooooh, misteri!

Tidak tidak. Dia tidak memiliki kekuatan supranatural. Jelas jelas tadi dia mendengar suara seorang pria yang meringis yang terdengar putus asa.

"Owh, Neji?" Sebuah suara mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu-tak-berdosa-yang-akan-dihukum-mati. Terlihat sesosok manusia bekepala duren kuning berdiri beberapa meter darinya.

"Naruto?" Herannya. "Kau tidak didalam?"

Yah. Ketika kau mengetuk pintu dan tak ada yang menjawab, dan orang itu terdengar sedang bermuram durja, maka yang didalam pasti Naruto -begitulah teorinya.

"Ano, sebenarnya..." Naruto menggaruk pipinya. "Bagaimana ya..."

"Jelaskan." Pinta Neji.

Tiba tiba, kembali efek blink blink lebay menghiasi background tempat Naruto berdiri.

"Sebuah lantunan siksa dunia. Dia ratapi semua dosanya. Seorang ksatria tangguh, ditaklukkan oleh keyakinannya sendiri. Bersama kepedihan dunia, dia menyanyikan melodi penyesalan dosa yang mengiris jiwanya sendiri." Syairnya.

Neji memijat keningnya. "Intinya saja!" Titahnya.

"Sasuke. Dia mengalami masalah kasmaran. Sekarang dia sedang depresi." Jelas Naruto.

"Hah? Kasmaran? Dia sudah mengaku pada Haruno?" Tanya Neji heran, sambil mengecilkan suara saat menyebut 'Haruno'. Ya iya! Ketahuan satu orang siswa saja, gosib merajalela! Sebagai seorang sahabat yang baik hati, tampan dan rajin menabung, Neji tak mau Sasuke merasakan betapa pedihnya gosip itu.

"Tidak tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Masuk saja." Sergah Naruto. Dia membuka pintu begitu saja, berlawanan dengan motto Neji- 'Ketok pintu sebelum masuk, atau kau akan dihukum oleh sepupumu yang menuntut tinggi rasa hormat'.

Set...

Pintu terbuka, seketika Neji merasakan sakit pada matanya.

Sebuah pemandangan yang sangat menyangat(?) langka untuk dilihat. Membuat mata pucatnya menghitam seketika. Ok. Itu lebay, dan gak mungkin terjadi.

Sesosok pria Uchiha tampan sedang duduk lesu dengan kepalanya yang mengadah kearah langit-langit tanpa minat. Kedua tangan yang dibiarkannya menggantung. Sebuah buku terbuka yang terbalik dan mustahil untuk dibaca. Tubuhnya yang pucat tanpa jiwa. Aura pembunuh disekelilingnya seakan mengatakan 'Dekati aku, ku mutilasi kau jadi 9!'.

"Seperti itulah." Tunjuk Naruto pada Sasuke yang masih depresi berat karena kejadian kemarin.

Neji bengong. Naruto segera memberikan sebuah kamera padanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Neji melihat rekaman di kamera itu. Dia _speechless_ seketika.

"Baka no Sasuke." Ejeknya datar.

Sasuke tak menyahut. Dia begitu depresi hingga tak bisa merespon apapun saat ini. Neji dan Naruto saling tatap dan menepuk jidat bersamaan.

"Sungguh kasmaran yang sulit bagi Uchiha muda." Ucap keduanya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, mari kita lihat sang malaikat penyebab depresinya seorang Uchiha tampan.

Sakura sedang asyik membaca buku dikelasnya. Buku yang berjudul 'How To Kill The WereDevil'

Et dah.

Ino, sang sahabat yang duduk tepat disebelahnya, nampak sedang bermuram durja saat ini. "Eh, jidat." Panggilnya.

"Ya?" Sahut Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku sesat tadi.

Ino mengembungkan pipinya. "Kau tahu, sepertinya aku ingin putus saja."

Sakura sontak menutup bukunya dan segera menggeser bangkunya, mendekati Ino. "Apa maksudmu, Ino-pig? Apa kau ada masalah dengan Sai-senpai?"

Ino menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu!" Kesalnya. "Aku hanya merasa ada yang aneh diantara kami." Dijatuhkannya kepalanya ke meja.

Sakura mendengus. "Heh. Kau beruntung bertemu dengan pria baik seperti Sai-senpai. Ada banyak lelaki kurang ajar diluar sana. Bersyukurlah karena bisa berpacaran dengan Sai-senpai." Khotbah Sakura.

"Kurang ajar yang bagaimana?" Tanya Ino.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kau mau tahu?" Dia berdiri, "Seorang lelaki model ayam yang tidak punya hati! Jangankan mulutnya, tubuhnya saja ingin kurobek robek karena kekasarannya!" Sakura mengebu-ngebu.

Ino _speechless_. "Pasti ada yang menghina jidatmu lagi kan?" Tebaknya.

Jleb!

Sakura terduduk dan menggeram kesal. "Aku pikir tidak akan ada yang menyebutku seperti itu lagi. Sial."

"Haha..." tawa Ino hambar.

.

.

.

Mari kembali ke sebuah ruangan klub ternama ini. Hanoka Part. Sebuah klub dengan motto 'Kami akan mengatasi masalah. Membantu progam kerja osis dan memperlancar kegiatan belajar mengajar.'

Yah. Intinya sebuah klub yang bertugas semacam pengawas kegiatan sekolah. Tapi, kalau yang menjadi ketuanya adalah seorang hyuuga yang takut pada sepupunya sendiri, dengan anggota seorang gadis merah yang cerewet, makhluk duren yang _overhyperaktif_, dan seorang Uchiha tampan yang gagap dalam kasmaran? Tentunya motto klub ini sudah melenceng jauh.

Ok ok. Kita tinggalkan info tak penting tadi dan mari kita lihat Sasuke. Dia masih dalam posisi depresi-berat-cinta-hilang-kasmaran-rusak-jiwa-melayang.

Sasuke frustasi berat pasca deklarasi peringatan dari Sakura. Dia bahkan tak bisa lagi menangis, karena memang cairan tubuhnya menipis. Eh? Tunggu dulu. Cepat minum sana!

Naruto dan Neji sibuk melihat beberapa kertas kertas laporan milik Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu. Masih normal. Tak dapat disangka. Seorang Uchiha tangguh dapat dihancurkan hanya dengan kata kata luar biasa dari pujaan hatinya.

"Heh, Sasuke. Kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta pada Haruno?" Tanya Neji bingung.

Hening sesaat...

"Itu..." Sasuke menerawang jauh. Dia kembali ke beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat dia masih berumur 10 tahun, murni tanpa pernah tersakiti oleh cinta.

* * *

**_Flashback on_**

Sasuke's POV

Hari ini, aku berjanji pada Naruto untuk mengambil semua dvd dan komik yang dipinjamnya. Heh. Seharusnya dia yang mengantarnya! Kenapa harus aku yang repot?

Awalnya aku menolak untuk datang dan menyuruhnya untuk mengantarkan semua koleksiku. Tapi yah, aku selalu kalah dengannya.

Diluar sangat dingin. Hari ini memang bersalju. Dan sialnya, ibuku yang mendandaniku. Mendandani! Aku hanya bisa pasrah saat ibu memakaikan ku jaket tebal, masker mulut, topi hangat, dan..., kacamata hitam.

Aku ini mau kerumah Naruto atau ngerampok sih?! Yah, itu yang kupikirkan saat mengingat film action yang kutonton tadi malam.

Aku berjalan menuju rumah Naruto. Memang rumahnya tidak jauh. Aku berjalan pelan sambil menendang nendang sebuah kaleng.

Tuk...

Kaleng itu mengenai seseorang. Seseorang berpakaian hangat warna pink, yang sedang duduk dipinggir jalan.

Tunggu, duduk?

Awalnya aku agak takut mengingat aku secara tidak sopan menendang sebuah kaleng kearah orang lain. Tapi semua surut saat kusadari orang itu adalah perempuan, nampak sebaya denganku, dan..., menangis?

Ok. Sekarang aku panik. Apa dia menangis karena aku menendang kaleng kearahnya? Seingatku anak cewek itu cengeng sih.

Biasanya aku akan sekedar lewat saja. Tapi, entah mengapa, kakiku malah melangkah mendekat ke tempatnya.

Rambutnya berwarna pink. 'Cantik...' batinku.

"Hiks hiks..." tangis cewek ini terjeda jeda.

"A.. ano.." sapaku gugup. "Tidak baik duduk disini. Kau bisa masuk angin." Ok. Mungkin aku terdengar seperti seorang ibu.

Gadis itu langsung menoleh padaku dan terkejut. Heh. Jelas saja. Pakaianku yang serba tertutup memberi kesan jambret kan?

'Haha... Dia pasti bakal teriak.' Batinku pasrah.

Gadis ini mengerjapkan matanya yang masih terlihat basah. "Superhero." Gumannya.

Aku _sweatdrop_ seketika. Superhero? Ayolah.

Dan apa yang terjadi? Gadis itu langsung memelukku dan terisak.

"Kau superhero kan? Pahlawan kan? Tolong aku." Isaknya.

Aku kaget. Bingung harus berbuat aku. Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa, aku berdehem dan mengatakan hal keren layaknya superhero asli. "Apa yang kau butuhkan gadis kecil?" Ya ya. Begitulah kalimat yang sering dikatakan superhero di gamenya Naruto.

Gadis itu menyapu air matanya dan tertunduk. "Terai hilang. Padahal tadi aku bersamanya. Hari ini dingin. Terai nanti kena flu."

"Terai?" Bingungku. Terai? Apa itu? Apa adiknya hilang atau apa?

"Dia hamsterku."

Sekali lagi, aku dibuat _sweatdrop_ olehnya. Hamster? Membawa hamster dihari bersalju begini?

"O.. ok. Aku akan bantu mencari." Ucapku tanpa pikir panjang, gadis itu tersenyum senang dan berlari sambil menarikku.

"Ayo kita cari kesana dulu!" Ajaknya.

Aku hanya pasrah. Kubiarkan dia membawaku pergi ketempat yang dia mau.

Dia berhenti sesaat. "Ne, ne. Superhero, kamu pasti tau namaku kan? Superhero kan bisa tau tanpa bertanya?" Tanyanya.

Aku kaget. "Ten.. tentu aku tau!" Ucapku gagap.

"Siapa coba?" Godanya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanyaku.

"Sebutkan saja."

"Ku... kukira yang terpenting sekarang ada mencari hams- mencari Terai."

"Sebutkan sajalah!"

"Ti.. tidak perlu."

"Ayolah!"

"I.. itu kan tidak penting?"

"Huh! Bilang saja 'Iya, Sakura.'. Kok repot banget sih?"

"Ba.. baiklah Sakura..." aku menghela napas lega. Entah dia kelewat polos atau apa, tapi aku tertolong karena dia menyebut namanya sendiri.

Sakura. Nama yang bagus.

**_Flashbak off_**

* * *

Author's POV

"Oh, jadi itu alasan mengapa kamu baru sampai dirumahku 5 jam setelah menelpon?" Angguk Naruto.

"Lalu? Helamsternya bagaimana?" Tanya Neji.

"Si Terai? Kami menemukannya. Tapi dia sudah mati membeku." Jelas Sasuke.

Owh, rupanya sekarang ketiganya sedang duduk lesehan melingkar.

"Tunggu dulu." Sergah Naruto. "Bagaimana bisa seekor hamster keluar dari kandangnya di hari bersalju? Bukannya hamster itu berhibernasi?" Herannya.

Sasuke berpikir. "Benar juga. Aku tak pernah terpikirkan hal itu." Ucapnya datar.

'_Inikah sainganku dalam akademik? Orang polos ini?_' batin Neji _sweatdrop_.

"Lalu, mengapa kau jadi begitu Tsundere jika dihadapkan langsung dengan Sakura-chan atau orang lain selain kami?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku malas menceritakannya." Dengus Sasuke. Dia kemudian berbaring telentang dengan menaruh kepalanya diatas lipatan tangannya.

"Hei. Lantainya kotor tahu!" Sergah Neji. Hei. Dari awal kalian lesehan dilantai kan?

"Sebentar lagi jam pulang sekolah. Begitu pulang, bajunya akan langsung kucuci." Sahut Sasuke malas.

'_Ini pangeran sekolah? Siswa elit jadi jadian ini?_' batin Neji dan Naruto berbarengan.

.

.

.

.

**TBC!**

* * *

**Yosh! Ini ff gaje Nabila nan imut ini *huek.**

**Maaf bila nih ff jelek dan malah nyampah...**

**Sekalian promo :v**

**FF ini Nabila share juga di fb, di grup BFSS :3**

**Silahkan mampir :v /**

**Mudahan nih fanfict bisa sampai Fin :3**

**yap! Sekian curcol dari Nabila ini.**

**RnR?**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya senpai :D**


	2. You Just Misunderstanding This!

**_Permisi para reader tercinta sekalian xD_**

**_Nabila, sang author abal ini kembali xD_**

**_Yosh! Kita langsung saja :D_**

* * *

**Naruto SasuSaku Fanfiction**  
**Tsundere, Why?**  
**Chapter 2**  
**By Nabila Chan Btl**  
**Rate : T**

**Summarry : AU. Sakura secara resmi membenci Sasuke, Seorang pengeran tampan yang ternyata jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi..., Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran, puitis gagal, humor ancur, OOC ankut, dan kelainan sejenisnya.**  
**Disclaimer : Naruto dan serialnya sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Selamat menikmati ^O^)/**

.

.

.

"Sakura..."

"Zzzzzz..."

"Sakura...!"

"Zzzzzz..."

"Saku-"

Braaaaaak!

"Bangun kau, Haruno-san!" Bentak seorang pria berambut hitam sambil menghentak meja Sakura.

Sakura yang tertidur pun terkejut dan berdiri tegak. "Siap! Lima porsi yakiniku berapa?!" Sahutnya masih setengah sadar.

"Hah?"

"Eh, a.. ano..." Sakura jadi bingung sendiri.

"Sakura..." Ino yang duduk disebelahnya hanya bisa berfacepalm ria.

"Go, gomen Ibiki-sensei..." mohon ampun Sakura.

Sang guru, Ibiki hanya geleng geleng kepala. "Pulang sekolah. Pelajaran tambahan." Ucapnya singkat. Dia lalu kembali ke depan kelas, meninggalkan Sakura yang memelas.

"Aduh... Kena pelajaran tambahan." Keluhnya sembari kembali duduk. "Padahal hari ini aku janji untuk membantu Niichan membuat yakiniku..."

"Heh. Jadi kau sampai kepikiran? Ngigaunya yakiniku juga." Desah Ino kecewa.

"Hehehe..." tawa Sakura malu.

"YATTA! WAKTUNYA ISTIRAHAT, MINNA!"

Suara keras terdengar dari speaker kelas. Suara membahana yang luarbiasa. Ibiki tak sengaja mematahkan pulpenya. Ino merasa tersengat listrik. Dan Sakura hampir saja membelah mejanya sendiri.

"Kau tak perlu mengumumkannya, Aho no Anko!" Teriak seseorang dari kelas sebelah. Semua orang di ruang kelas Sakura yakin, itu pasti suara Tsunade, kepala sekolah killer.

Sang guru, Ibiki, pun keluar kelas setelah berpamitan. Sebuah misteri pun dipertanyakan.

"Ke.. kenapa dikelas sebelah ada Tsunade-sensei?" Heran Ino. Seingatnya seharusnya kelas sebelah diajar oleh Shikaku.

"Heh. Pasti para supernova itu membuat masalah lagi." Dengus Sakura sebal.

"Supernova?" Heran Ino.

Sakura hanya memejamkan matanya dan melamun. Masa bodoh dengan jam istirahat. Dia tidak berminat untuk makan siang. Satu satunya hal yang bisa dia lakukan adalah bersyukur. Ya. Bersyukur.

Kenapa? Karena dia tidak sekelas dengan semua para supernova itu. Siapakah supernova itu? Sasuke, Neji, Karin, Naruto, Lee, Kiba, dan Tenten. Karena dia tidak sekelas dengan semua para supernova itu. Tidak semua.

Faktanya, dia sekelas dengan Karin dan Lee. Dia pernah sekelas dengan Naruto dikelas 1, dan itu cukup. Sasuke? Rasanya dia ingin bersujud syukur karena tak pernah sekali pun sekelas dengannya.

Dia tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke sempat 'merajuk' pada Naruto karena si kuning mendapat kesempatan untuk sekelas dengan bidadari pink sang gagak.

"Sakura, apa kau tertarik untuk masuk Hanoka Part?" Tanya Ino bagai serangan badai bagi otak Sakura.

"Aaa... apa kau bilang?" Kejut Sakura.

Ino mengembungkan pipinya. "Hanoka Part! Ayo kita bergabung ke klub itu!" Ajaknya lagi.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Tolak Sakura mentah mentah.

"Eh?" Bingung Ino, "Kenapa?"

"Ka.. kau tau..." Sakura bergidik, "pri.. pria sialan itu..."

Ino berpikir. "Ah! Aku mengerti!" Sahutnya sambil menyengir. "Ikut saja lah!" Ajaknya lagi sambil menarik kerah belakang baju Sakura. Sakura pun hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan Ino menggeretnya.

.

.

.

Di Hanoka Part.

Sebuah klub yang sangat elit (katanya) di SMU Hanoka. Dengan motto luarbiasanya, klub ini diakui secara resmi oleh sekolah sebagai OSIS kedua. Saat ini diketuai oleh Hyuuga Neji, dengan Wakilnya Uzimaki Naruto, bendaharanya Uzumaki Karin, dan sekeretarisnya Uchiha Sasuke.

Posisi sekretaris yang beruntungnya tidak sembarang diberikan, karena memang pada dasarnya mereka mengundi untuk posisi posisi di klub ini (what?!). Mungkin tidak banyak yang tahu, atau memang sengaja disembunyikan oleh orang orang yang mengetahuinya, Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha yang sangat mencintai sastra. Buku apapun akan dia baca, ya asalkan bukan buku dengan bahasa yang terlalu asing, bahasa pallawa misalnya.

Buku. Sasuke adalah maniaknya buku. Apapun jenisnya, buku dongeng, buku ilmiah, buku biografi, bahkan buku sebelum tidur pun akan dia baca. Dan saat ini, dia begitu serius membaca sebuah buku. Duduk disebuah kursi, dengan buku yang di pangkukan di kakinya.

Neji dan Naruto baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang klub.

"Teme, kali ini kau baca buku apa?" Tanya Naruto, basa basi gito.

Neji sedikit melirik pada buku yang ada dipangkuan Sasuke. Sampulnya tidak terlihat karna ketutupan.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Bukan 'Hn'! Tapi apa judulnya?!" Ngambek Naruto. Ih, jijik.

Sasuke pun menghela napas, "BL." Jawabnya singkat.

Naruto dan Neji mematung. Dan ternyata, Karin sudah ada di daun pintu dan mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"BL?!" teriak ketiganya.

Sasuke tidak melepas perhatiannya pada bukunya, "Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyanya cuek.

"Selamatkan Sasuke!" Teriak Neji.

Segera, Karin menyergap Sasuke. Sasuke yang kaget pun memberontak, tapi ditahan lagi oleh Neji. Dengan cepat, Naruto mengambil buku itu.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu, Teme!" Teriak Naruto sembari merobek buku tadi menjadi dua dan melemparnya keluar jendela.

"BL!" Seru Sasuke. "Kalian..."

Buk! Buk! Buk!

Akhirnya Naruto, Neji dan Karin, ketiganya mendapat sebuah gunung benjolan dikepala masing masing.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah?!" Bentak Sasuke murka.

"Demi kebaikkanmu." Jawa Neji tegas.

"Kebaikkan apa?! Aku hanya membaca buku saja!" Sergah Sasuke.

"Untuk apa kau membaca buku itu, Sasuke?" Ratap Karin, menangisi hilangnya kepolosan Sasuke.

"Untuk referensiku dalam menjalani kehidupan remaja normal." Balas Sasuke.

Ketiganya cengong.

"Normal apanya?!" Sahut Naruto syok.

"Cerita dalam buku itu mungkin bisa membantuku dalam menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura." Jelas Sasuke.

Ketiganya mematung.

"Kau pikir Sakura itu uke?!" Bentak ketiganya.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa itu uke?" Tanyanya polos.

Hening...

"Sial. Padahal buku itu baru kubeli." Kesal Sasuke. "Berry Love itu buku yang langka tau!"

"Eh?" Lagi lagi ketiganya melongo. "Berry apa?"

"BL. Berry Love. Novel romansa terkenal." Jelas Sasuke. "Sudahlah. Aku menuntut ganti rugi!"

"Oh, jadi BL yang itu..." ketiganya menghela napas lega. "Dikira..."

Lagi lagi Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. "Memangnya ada BL yang lain? Buku jenis apa itu? Apa BL itu sebuah genre? Bagaimana isi buku itu? Novel, komik atau buku ensklopedia?" Tanyanya beruntun.

Naruto, Neji dan Karin saling menoleh. Dan menggeleng.

"Lupakan saja, Sasuke. Lupakan." Ujar Neji sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke. Naruto dan Karin mengangguk.

Sasuke diam. Dia masih penasaran dengan BL yang dimaksud ketiga teman absurdnya itu. '_Mungkin akan kucari tahu di internet._' Batinnya.

"Jangan sekali kali kau mencari tahu lewat internet!" Seru Naruto, Neji dan Karin kompak.

"Terserah lah." Sasuke menyerah. "Uang."

"Uang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya. Uang." Balas Sasuke. "Ganti rugi."

Ketiganya pun facepalm. Beruntung Sasuke itu masih polos.

"Berapa?" Tanya Karin.

"Sebentar kalau dihitung..." Sasuke pun menjelma menjadi reternir ahli.

.

.

.

"Ayo Sakura." Ucap Ino, "Ikut saja!"

Ino benar benar kewalahan dengan tingkah Sakura yang makin memberontak saat mereka makin dekat dengan tempat tujuan.

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak." Sakura menggeleng geleng kan kepalanya.

"Ayolah. Siapa tau kau bisa jatuh cinta dengan pangeran sekolah." Rayu Ino.

"Ogah!" Teriak Sakura. "Lagi pula, kenapa kau mau masuk klub ditengah awal semester? Biasanya kau langsung memustuskan untuk masuk klub apa diawal semester."

"Itu..." Ino menunduk malu. "Aku sadar hubunganku dengan Sai agak terganggu belakangan ini karena kegiatannya di osis. Jadi, dengan masuk klub yang notebane sebagai osis kedua, aku punya kesempatan untuk memahaminya sedikit."

Sakura tercengang. Dia kagum dengan tekad sahabatnya ini. Tapi hilang semua kekagumannya saat dia menyadari dia sudha berada didepan pintu yang dengan elitnya bertuliskan "Hanoka Part". Ino pun membuka pintu itu. Sakura langsung terkejut dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

"Cepat berikan uangmu, Naruto!" Titah Sasuke. Naruto pun menyerahkan uangnya dengan berat hati pada Sasuke.

"Kau..." geraman Sakura membuat seluruh makhluk di ruangan itu menengok padanya.

"Dasar tukang palak! Kelakuan macam apa itu, tuan Uchiha?!" Bentak Sakura.

Sungguh, rasanya Sasuke ingin menangis saat itu juga.

.  
.

.

.

"Dasar tukang palak!"

Sebuah kata kata pedas yang meluncur bagai anak panah itu menusuk hati Sasuke hingga tembus dan mengenai otaknya *loh? Sasuke langsung eror dan tak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Bukannya sudah kukatakan untuk tidak datang kesini lagi, jidat merah muda?" Tanya Sasuke datar tanpa sadar. Karin, Neji dan Naruto menepuk jidatnya masing masing.

"Kau-!" Sakura menggeram marah. Dia menghampiri Sasuke. Dan berhenti saat jarak mereka sekitar 1,5 meter, yang berarti 150 cm, yang setara dengan 1500 mm *woi!

Ingin rasanya Sakura menghajar Uchiha satu ini.

"Jika kau tidak punya urusan di sini, pergilah." Usir Sasuke tanpa sadar, lagi.

Sakura berkacak pinggang. "Urusan? Lebih baik aku mengikuti ulangan 24 jam non stop daripada memiliki urusan denganmu!"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku bilang urusan di sini. Bukan urusan denganku. Sepertinya otakmu tak bekerja sepenuhnya." Ejeknya.

Muka Sakura memerah. "Jangan hanya karena kau orang elit disini, kau merasa bebas untuk menghina orang lain!" Bentaknya.

Karin yang menonton rasanya ingin melempar kursi ke kepala Sasuke. '_Berhentilah bersikap tsundere!_' Batinnya geram.

Sakura terus membentak Sasuke, sedang Sasuke terus melontarkan kata kata pedas pada Sakura.

"Kenapa kau memalak Naruto, temanmu sendiri, hah?!" Tanya Sakura kesal.

"Memalak? Cih." Sasuke memasang wajah masam. "Apa yang aku lakukan pada Naruto, itu bukan urusanmu."

Hening

"Jadi, tulis namamu dan tanda tangan di sini."

"Baik. Terimakasih."

Heh? Tunggu,

"Hah?" Sakura yang bingung pun mencari sumber percakapan. Dilihatnya saat ini Ino sedang menulis sesuatu di selembar kertas yang baru saja di berikan oleh Neji.

"Ino-pig! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya frustasi.

"Hm?" Bingung Ino. "Mendaftar untuk masuk klub. Memang itu kan tujuan kita kesini?" Jelasnya polos.

"Kita?" Sakura menghampiri Ino dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih belum sadar. "Aku tidak bilang akan bergabung kan?"

"Eh?" Heran Ino balik. "Kau sudah janji! Ayolah jidat, kita gabung." Mohonnya.

Sakura terus menggeleng. "Jidat... Pasti asyik. Kalau kita bergabung mungkin kau bisa jatuh cinta pada Sasuke-kun..." bujuk Ino.

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura dan Sasuke kompak.

"Sakura-chan. Ayo bergabung. Kami butuh ahli dekorasi ruang..." kali ini Naruto yang memohon.

Karin pun bertekad untuk memastikan Sakura bergabung dengan Hanoka Part. "Itu benar, Haruno." Karin membenarkan kacamatanya. "Kami kesulitan saat membantu OSIS dalam mendekor ruang."

"Benar sekali, Haruno-san." Neji pun ikut ikutan. "Bakatmu dibutuhkan di sini."

Hati Sakura mulai melunak. "Ehmm..., bagaimana ya..." dia melirik Sasuke sekilas. "Biarpun aku mau, apa tuan Uchiha itu akan setuju?" Keluhnya kesal.

"Tentu saja ti- it..tai." Sasuke menghentikan omongannya saat menyadari Naruto telah mencubit perutnya keras. Sasuke pun mendeathglare Naruto. Naruto membalas deathglarenya dengan, puppy eyes.

"Ayolah, teme... Kami sedang berusaha untuk membantu." Bisiknya.

Sling!

Kabel koneksi di otak Sasuke kembali terhubung. Dia telah tersadar permirsa!

'Apa yang-' rasanya Sasuke ingin menjerit sekarang.

Buk!

Dengan cepat Naruto memukul Sasuke hingga dia terkapar tak berdaya.

"Tadi teme bilang, dia tak masalah kalau Sakura-chan bergabung." Ucap Naruto sembari menggeret Sasuke untuk menjauh. Karin dan Neji pun ikut menggotong Sasuke dan mendudukannya di kursi. Sasuke terlihat mematung, masih syok akan kata kata yang di ucapkannya sendiri.

"Apa benar tak apa?" Sakura sweatdrop.

Ino yang bingung pun masa bodoh dan menggandeng Sakura.

"Ayo, jidat. Sudah kutuliskan namamu, tinggal tanda tangan saja." Jelas Ino. Sakura menaikkan pundaknya cuek dan menandatangi kertas formulir pendaftaran.

"Terimakasih telah bergabung." Karin mengambil kertas tadi dan segera pergi untuk melapor ke guru pembimbing klub.

Neji tersenyum lega karena akhirnya Sakura bergabung dengan klub. "Baiklah." Neji mendekati dua anggota baru itu. "Datanglah ke klub kapan pun kalian luang. Pekerjaan kita lumayan banyak, jadi akan sedikit memakan waktu." Jelasnya.

"Baik!" Seru Ino semangat.

"Hmmm..," sahut Sakura cuek.

Neji pun mengambil sebuah buku catatan dan menulis sesuatu. "Haruno-san, mulai sekarang kau menjadi ketua pengurus dalam. Dan Yamanaka-san, mulai sekarang kau menjadi pengurus pengawas sekolah, bersama seorang anggota baru yang lain." Jelasnya.

"Anggota baru?" Tanya Ino.

Neji mengangguk. "Ya. Dia baru bergabung beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Terserahlah. Aku mau kembali ke kelas." Sakura pun menarik Ino untuk segera keluar dari sana. Ino merasa sebal dan pergi bersama Sakura setelah berpamitan dengan Neji.

Neji menghela napas lelah. Dia pun menengok ke arah Sasuke yang terduduk lemas dengan di dampingi oleh Naruto yang dengan setianya, memukul kepala Sasuke dengan gulungan kertas.

"Baka no Sasuke." Ejek Naruto berkali kali, "Untung saja Sakura-chan masih mau bergabung."

"Dia benar. Aku hampir saja membantingmu tadi." Neji menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Aku..."

Tiba tiba efek blink blink suram menjadi background tempat mereka bertiga. Dimana efek blink blink suram ini memusat pada Sasuke.

"Sebuah perasaan suci yang di kekang oleh ego. Menggores luka yang lebih dalam. Memperluas kisaran waktu yang tajam. Membuat jurang penyesalan yang kian curam. Insan bodoh ini pastinya kan berubah. Saat kau memberikan cahaya baru baginya." Syair Sasuke.

Neji merasakan sakit pada kepalanya.

Narutu pun menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Penyesalan tiada akhir tak kan berarti. Perjuangan beranimu yang tersembunyi, kan bangkit dan disambut oleh tangannya. Mainkan peranmu sesuai jati dirimu. Ubahlah egomu menjadi debu yang tak berarti. Buatlah lenteramu sendiri. Telungsuri jalan itu, dan kau akan melihat senyum bidadari." Syair Naruto.

Neji memijit keningnya. Kenapa dia harus berakhir bersama dua makhluk absurd ini?

.

.

.

Pip pip pop...

Sakura merongoh sakunya. Sebuah sms masuk.

_**From : Aka Aniki**_

**"Sakura, maaf hari ini aku ada peninjauan ulang di kampus. Aku tak bisa membuat yakiniku bersamamu."**

"Heh? Kebetulan." Sakura pun mengetik balasan untuk kakaknya. "Hari ini aku mendapat pelajaran tambahan sepulang sekolah..." helanya pasrah. Selesai membalas, di masukkannya ponselnya ke saku.

"Siapa tadi? Saso-nii?" Tanya Ino.

Sakura mengangguk. "Sudah, ayo cepat kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel masuk."

"Ok."

.

.

.

.

**TBC** gantung!

* * *

**_Yosh! Chap baru selesai. Walau dikerjakan di tengah malam :v_**

**_Makasih buat reviewnya sebelumnya :3_**

**_Nah, ane mau nanya. Kelas berapa kah Sakura itu? Kelas 1, 2 atau 3? Coba tebak :v Kalau benar nebaknya? Gak dapat apa apa sih :v_**

**_Yosh! Sekian ff absurd ane. :)_**

**_Maaf kalau gak berkualitas dan malah nyampah:(_**

**_RnR?_**

**_Mohon kritik dan sarannya senpai :D_**


	3. Their Side

**Yoho! Halo minna XD**

**Gak yangka akhirnya ane bisa update juga XD**

**Yosh! Langsung saja XD**

* * *

**Naruto SasuSaku Fanfiction**  
**Tsundere in Innocence, Why?**  
**By Nabila Chan BTL**  
**Chapter 3**  
**Rate : T**

**Summary : Sakura secara resmi membenci Sasuke, seorang pangeran sekolah yang ternyata jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi... /Warning : gaje, abal, Typo(s) bertebaran, puitis gagal, humor ancur, OOC, dan kelaianan sejenisnya.**  
**Disclaimer : Naruto dan serialnya sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Selamat menikmati ^O^)/**

.

.

.

Minggu. Hari yang ditunggu tunggu bagi seluruh pelajar. Hari dimana kau bisa SEDIKIT meng-istirahatkan diri dari aktivitas padat.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Minggu pagi disebuah apartemen sederhana. Seluruh apartemen ini gelap gulita. Jendela pun tak dibuka. Hanya sebuah roti isi yang terlihat menunggu ajalnya (?) di atas piring yang berada di atas meja (?). Sasuke terlihat sedang duduk diam di kursi dekat meja makan sambil melipat tangannya. Beberapa kali dia melirik jam di mejanya (jamnya bersinar dalam gelap). Rotinya pun tak dia sentuh sedari tadi.

Tok .. tok .. tok ..

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Dia berjalan pelan menuju pintunya. Dan mengintip lewat lubang pintu.

"Sasuke-kun~ Keluar lah~ Ayo kita sarapan bersama."

Sasuke memasang wajah datar padahal dalam hatinya dia bergidik ngeri.

Diluar sudah terdapat 2 gadis berwarna merah dan jingga sedang mengetuk ngetuk pintu apartemennya sedari tadi. Mereka terlihat membawa sebuah tas belanja.

"Sasuke-kun~" panggil salah satunya. "Tak usah malu begitu~ Kami tau kau ada di dalam~"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Inilah alasan kenapa apartemennya gelap. Karna dia mencoba membuat suasana 'Tuan Rumah Telah Tiada' agar kedua makhluk ini langsung pergi.

Ya. Mereka selalu datang tiap minggu ke rumahnya.

Sasuke kembali duduk di kursinya. Dia memakan roti isi buatannya itu.

Berpikirlah Uchiha. Berpikir.

Itulah yang Sasuke pikirkan sekarang. Dia harus mencari cara agar kedua makhluk itu pergi untuk selama lamanya. Tapi bagaimana? Membentak mereka? Tidak tidak. Bagaimana jika mereka menangis? Tambah ribet kan?

Bunuh. Sebuah ide sesat pun sempat terlintas dikepalanya. Tidak tidak. Jika di bunuh malah tambah sulit untuk mengurus mayatnya. Sasuke meletakkan rotinya dan meraih ponselnya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk meminta saran dari teman temannya. Sasuke mengirimi sms dan email pada Karin, Neji dan Naruto. Mereka pun saling bertukar pendapat lewat software obrolan di media elektronik itu.

Naruto yang kebetulan baru bangun tidur langsung melek dan menertawakan Sasuke. Tapi sekaligus merasa kasihan. Sebagai wujud rasa kepedulian terhadap seorang teman, ia mengajukan beberapa saran nekat. Seperti "Panggil saja polisi dan katakan bahwa mereka itu psikopat yang datang memburumu!", atau "Lompat saja. Kan apartemenmu cuman di lantai 5.", atau yang lebih parah "Bawa saja salah satunya kekamar dan hamili dia! Pasti mereka akan menjauhimu!". Naruto, jangan bawa ini ke rate M plis. Dan seluruh pernyataan ini telah sukses membuat Sasuke berpikir untuk mewaspadai Naruto. Lah? Siapa tau nanti malah Sasuke yang dihamili oleh Naruto? Ok. Imajinasi Uchiha satu ini sudah kelewat sinting.

Neji, sebagai seorang teman yang paling waras (katanya), menyikapi permasalahan Sasuke dengan serius. Bagaimana pun, dia pernah mengalami hal serupa, tapi langsung tenang karna sebuah fakta kejam yang mengganggu wanita penguntit itu, bahwa Neji lebih cantik dari para wanita penguntit itu *ups. Dia memberikan beberapa saran rasional yang benar benar tidak normal. Seperti "Datangi mereka dan katakan bahwa kau sebenarnya seorang wanita.", atau "Kau seorang pria! Katakan saja bahwa kau sudah menyukai Haruno!" (saran ini langsung membuat Sasuke flashback akan rasa sakit saat menghadapi fakta bahwa Sakura membencinya saat ini.), atau yang lebih tak masuk akal "Katakan saja kau ini anak dari seorang lesbian.". Ok. Mari kita coret kata rasional yang sempat disebutkan tadi. Sekarang Sasuke berniat mencukur rambut Neji atas pernyataannya yang tidak rasional dan secara tak langsung menghina hubungan ayah dan ibunya.

Karin, seorang gadis yang (katanya) beruntung karna dekat dengan Sasuke, padahal nyatanya mereka sudah seperti kakak adik. Dan Karin sendiri sudah memiliki seorang incaran tersendiri. Sebagai satu satunya cewek yang dipercayakan akan masalah ini, ketiga lelaki yang setengah waras setengah sinting, menaruh harapan besar padanya. Karena 'pelaku' kejadian ini adalah wanita, Karin pasti mengerti cara menyelesaikannya.

Sring!

Sebuah lampu bolham 5 watt muncul dari kepala Karin. Dia menyeringai kecil dan mengirimi sebuah rencana (yang menurutnya) jitu kepada 3 temannya yang absurd itu.  
Klik! Kirim. Dia menunggu reaksi ketiganya.

10 detik kemudian.

_**From : Sasuke-chan**_

**"Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti."**

Karin tersenyum maklum. Sasuke memang polos. Dan dia tak ingin Sasuke kehilangan kepolosannya. Ponsel Karin kembali berbunyi. Kali ini dari Naruto dan Neji.

_**From : kawaii Neji**_

**"Kau gila."**

_**From : baka Naruto**_

**"Tidak! Tidak akan! Dasar fujo!"**

Karin pun membujuk keduanya. Dengan alasan "Demi masa depan Sasuke.", keduanya pun setuju. Sasuke yang masih bingung hanya disuruh menunggu.

.

.

.

Selang 20 menit kemudian. Kedua wanita beda warna itu masih berada didepan pintunya. Sasuke tetap diam menunggu rencana teman temannya.

"Apa apaan kalian? Ini rumah Sasuke-kun tersayang. Buat apa kalian kesini?"

Sebuah suara yang membuat pendengaran Sasuke tertarik. Dia mengintip dari lubang pintu. Disana terlihat 2 wanita tadi sedang menatap marah pada Neji dan Naruto.

"Nani? Sasuke-kun tersayang?" Neji mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kau tidak tau? Tuan Uchiha disini sudah pindah."

"Pindah?" Gadis berambut merah pun menyeringai. "Aku selalu mengawasinya. Jadi aku tau bahwa dia masih disini."

'_Benar benar seorang penguntit._' batin Naruto ngeri. "Pindah atau pun tidak, kalian tidak berhak berada di dekat Sasuke-kun~" ucap Naruto genit.

Sasuke mematung tak mengerti. Dan kedua gadis tadi bergidik.

"Ta- tadi kau bilang apa?!" Bentak gadis berambut jingga tak percaya.

"Dia bilang, kalian tidak berhak berada di dekat Sasuke-kun." Sergah Neji malas "Masa tidak mengerti?" Sindirnya.

Ejekan Neji sukses membuat gadis berambut merah nan terlihat seksi itu maju mendekatinya dan menarik kerah baju Neji. "Kau tadi bilang kalau dia pindah kan?! Maumu apa hah?!" Bentaknya kasar.

Neji segera menepis tangan gadis tadi. "Baiklah, aku mengaku. Aku berniat mengusir kalian berdua dari sini." Jelasnya malas. "Kalian itu menganggu benarkan, Naru-nyan?"

"Betul sekali, Neji-nee..." Naruto berkedip padanya.

Kedua gadis ini kembali bergidik. Sasuke malah menggerutu sebal. 'Kenapa kau memberitahu mereka?!' Batinnya. Sasuke, masih polos dan tak mengerti apa apa.

"Ma... maksud kalian apa?" Gadis merah itu seakan sudah menangkap sinyal bahaya dari kedua makhluk absurd kesayangan kita ini.

"Memangnya kalian siapanya Sasuke-kun hah?!" Rupanya gadis berambut jingga ini masih tak menyadari kode keras itu.

Neji dan Naruto saling merangkul dan membuat sebuah bentuk cinta dengan menyatukan kedua tangan mereka.

"Kami kekasih Sasuke-kun desu~~~" ucap keduanya genit sambil mengendipkan matanya seksi.

Sasuke yang bingung mendapat pesan dari Karin. Dia meminta Sasuke untuk keluar sekarang. Tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya, Sasuke, makhluk polos ini, membuka pintunya. Dan dia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang sudah Karin kirimkan padanya.

"Kalian sudah datang, Na-chan, Ne-kun." ucap Sasuke datar. "Aku merindukan kalian."

Blaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

Kedua wanita penguntit yang malang tadi mematung tak percaya. Neji dan Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke mesra. Sebuah background blink blink mawar pun terpampang jelas dari ekspresi penuh cinta oleh Neji dan Naruto. Sasuke? Terdiam tak mengerti. Naruto mencubit pelan perut Sasuke yang otomatis membuatnya mengejang kaget -yang dilihat oleh kedua wanita ini sebagai ekspresi penuh hasrat seorang-

"Sasuke itu gay!"

-maho.

Kedua gadis tadi lari terbirit meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mengusap perutnya. Cubitan Naruto itu memang mengandung sebuah sentuhan dendam seorang kelinci percobaan. Ckckck...

Neji dan Naruto langsung membuang muka dan terduduk menahan malu. Karin tiba tiba muncul dan langsung menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke, bagaimana? Kau baik baik saja? Apa kau sudah makan? Kau sudah mandi kan?" Tanya Karin bertubi tubi.

"Hn." Angguk Sasuke datar. "Kau terlalu cerewet Karin."

Karin mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Jika ada apa apa denganmu, ayahmu akan menghukumku tau!" Belanya kesal.

"Sudah sudah." Lerai Neji. "Nah. Sasuke, apa kau punya rencana hari ini?" Tanya Neji datar. Semua jiwanya terlihat menghilang karena akting absurd yang dia lakukan bersama Naruto tadi.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku akan pergi ke tempat aniki." Jawabnya singkat. Ketiga teman absurdnya terdiam.

"Apa kalian mau ikut?" Tawarnya. Ketiganya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Sakura baru saja keluar dari dojo, tempat dia berlatih kendo. Wajah segarnya seakan mengatakan bahwa dia siap menebas siapapun yang menganggunya.

Bicara soal menganggu, dia jadi teringat dengan Sasuke. Sakura meremas pedang kendonya -yang sudah dibungkus- keras. '_Awas saja pria itu. Kalau dia lewat, akan ku tebas dia._', batinnya penuh bahaya. Dia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

Sesampainya dirumah ...

Sakura melangkah masuk kerumahnya. Dia meletakkan pedang kendonya ke dalam lemari dengan rapi. Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk membersihkan beberapa barang di dalam lemari itu. Hari libur yang jarang memang harus dimanfaatkan sebaik baiknya kan?

Sakura melirik jam dinding. '_Jam 9._', batinnya. Dia lalu pergi menuju ruang makan. Matanya tertuju pada tudung saji yang ada diatas meja makan. Dia langsung membuka tudung saji itu dan mendapati sepiring roti isi utuh tak tersentuh. Sakura mendengus kesal. Dengan kasar dia kembali meletakkan tudung saji tadi dan beranjak pergi ke lantai dua. Suara hentakan kakinya terdengar jelas disetiap langkahnya saat menginjak anak tangga satu persatu. Aura membunuhnya terpapar jelas. Dia menelusuri lantai dua, dan sekarang telah dihadapankan dengan sebuah pintu putih yang tertutup. Menarik napas dan-

"Bangun kau, baka Oniichan!", bentaknya sambil mengedor ngedor pintu itu kasar. Tak ada jawaban. Sakura terus mengedor pintu itu, tapi tetap tak ada jawaban. Dia pun menghentikan kegiatannya yang tak berperikepintuan itu. Dengan kasar, diraihnya ponsel yang berada disakunya. Dia membuka kontak dan mencari nama kakaknya itu. Dengan kesal, dia memanggil nomor kakaknya.

Tut... tut... tut...

"'Moshi moshi?'" Sebuah suara terdengar dari sebrang telepon.

Sakura menarik napas panjang. "Baka Oniichan! Kugedor pintunya tak bangun! Sekalinya ponsel berdering tubuh bangkit! Kau ingin kucincang hah?!" Bentak Sakura berpuitis. Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

Dan akhirnya pintu putih itu terbuka. Sesosok pemuda berambut merah terlihat menguap lebar sambil menggaruk garuk tengkunya malas. Rambutnya berantakan, tapi kesan tampan tak hilang dari wajahnya. Sakura mendengus sebal.

"Bagus. Sekarang kau sudah bangun." Sahut Sakura kesal. "Sekarang pergi mandi dan sarapan! Akan kupanaskan rotinya untukmu." Titahnya.

Pria tadi tak merespon. Dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan menatap Sakura dengan mengantuk. "Ohayo~" sapanya yang langsung membuat urat kesabaran Sakura terputus.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku kan?!" Bentaknya kesal dan sukses membuat pria tadi berdiri tegap dan melesat menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap tajam pria yang kini duduk di seberangnya, membuat empunya merasa tak nyaman selama memakan roti isi spesial buatan adiknya itu.

"Ayolah Saku, aku kesiangan itu wajar kan?" Tanyanya yang malah membuat manik hijau dihadapannya itu menyala nyala. "Ba..., baiklah. Aku minta maaf." Sesalnya sembari menghabiskan gigitan terakhir untuk sarapannya.

Sakura tersenyum puas. "Baiklah. Tugas pagiku selesai." Senyumnya senang. "Saso-nii, bagaimana kuliahnya?" Tanyanya riang. Kini jiwa psikopatnga telah hilang.

Pria tadi, Sasori, mendengus pelan. '_Benar benar imouto yang labil. Jiwa monster Kaasan benar benar terturun padanya._', batinnya pasrah. "Seperti biasa. Menyebalkan dan melelahkan." Ketusnya sebal.

Sakura menaikkan pundaknya tak peduli. Dia kemudian mengambil piring kosong dihadapan Sasori dan membawa ke dapur untuk dicuci. "Mungkin Saso-nii harus pindah jurusan?" Sarannya dari dapur.

"Setelah semua perjuangan ini? Tidak, terimakasih." Tolak Sasori mentah mentah.

Sakura kembali ke meja makan. "Kenapa kau benar benar serius dalam kuliah ini?" Tanyanya heran. "Seingatku sejak SMP kau tak peduli dengan yang namanya sekolah."

Sasori mendengus. "Itu karena dulu aku menganggap bakatku adalah yang terbaik. Sekarang aku tahu kalau bakatku tak sebaik itu. Bahkan masih setingkat amatir." Jelasnya.

Sakura menyerngit bingung. Dia dan Sasori berpisah selama 2 tahun saat umurnya 11 tahun. Sasori dipindahkan Mebuki, ibunya, ke Kiri. Setelah pulang, Sasori mendeklarasikan semangatnya untuk kuliah di bidang seni. Sakura beserta segenap keluarga Haruno merasa heran dengan tingkah Sasori -yang biasanya masa bodo.

"Kau itu aneh." Sindir Sakura. Sasori mendeathglare Sakura kesal.

"Kalau kau menghinaku, kawaii nya jadi menghilang!" Gerutunya asal.

Dan akhirnya terjadilah perang mulut antar kedua kakak beradik ini, yang akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Sakura -setelah dia mengambil pedang kendonya dari lemari.

Sasori duduk diam, tak terima kekalahan. Sedangkan Sakura sibuk merapikan kekacauan yang mereka buat.

Sasori tersenyum jahil. Sebuah kalimat jahil baru saja melintas di otaknya. "Jadi, kapan imouto berjidat lebarku yang tak laku ini bisa mendapat pacar?"

Dan Sasori merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat karna sebuah pukulan dahsyat yang tepat mengenai kepalanya.

"Kau sendiri juga masih jomblo, baka Oniichan!"

.

.

.

**TBC** gantung!

* * *

**...**  
**Ok. Para reader sekalian, jangan bunuh saya. Saya tahu chap ini terkesan sangat luar biasa gaje bin absurd nan abal abal nista. Sekali lagi maaf. Karena memang otak saya mandet dan gak bisa mikir :'v**

**Yosh! Sekian ff gaje saya. Atas perhatiannya, reviewnya, saya ucapkan terimakasih. :3**

**Maaf kalau gak bermutu dan malah nyampah :(**

**RnR?**

**Mohin kritik dan sarannya senpai :D**


	4. Sasuke Galau, Lagi

Holla! Nabila kembali! Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya bisa update juga T^T)/

Yosh! Langsung saja ^O^)/

**Naruto SasuSaku Fanfiction**

**Tsundere in Innocence, Why?**

**Chapter 4 : Sasuke Galau, Lagi.**

**Rate T**

**By Nabila Hana BTL**

**Summary : AU. Sakura secara resmi membenci Sasuke, Seorang pengeran sekolah yang ternyata jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi..., / Warning : TYPO(s) bertebaran, puitis gagal, humor ancur, genre (sangat) mungkin tak sesuai, dan kelainan sejenisnya.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan serialnya sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Selamat menikmati ^O^)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari yang langka bagi Sasuke. Entah kejatuhan sial dari mana, dia terlambat datang ke sekolah. Biasanya dia yang paling pagi berangkat. Eh? Rajin? Jangan salah. Satu satunya alasan dia berangkat sekolah di pagi hari adalah hanya untuk mengintip gadis bermahkota pink cantik -yang baru memasuki gerbang sekolah sembari bercanda dengan Ino- dari sudut jendela kelas.

Sekarang, Sasuke berdiri di koridor sekolah. Dia terlambat, dan sang guru adalah Orochimaru -guru setengah sinting setengah waras yang diduga merupakan jelmaan ular albino yang hilang di amazon- yang terkenal sangat suka melihat Sasuke menderita. Sudah jelas dengan hati ceria nan berbunga, Orochi menghukum pemuda tampan-kelewat-polos itu, tak lupa dia sekali-kali menghampirinya dan mengatakan beberapa kata yang (seharusnya) pedas namun tak dimengerti oleh Sasuke. Contohnya saja.

"Ara, Sasuke, jika kau dihukum bagaimana pendapat _seme-_mu nanti?" atau, "Tubuh tegapmu yang dihukum ini bisa menarik hasrat siswi yang lewat." Atau yang lebih parah, "Apa kau tau? Aku ini sedikit pedofil, dan menyukai siswa SMA yang HOT."

Tentu saja, kalimat _seme_, hasrat dan pedofil sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh Sasuke. Dia hanya mengabaikan guru ular putih itu dan tetap berdiri dengan gagah, padahal aslinya lagi galau karena pertama kali kena hukuman. Galau memang. Dia dihukum untuk pertama kalinya di masa SMA nya. Tamat sudah mimpi untuk menjadi siswa teladan. Yah. Dia galau. Kesal. Sedih. Tapi-

"Haruno! Berdiri di lorong!"

Sebuah bentakkan kasar terdengar dari kelas sebelah. Pintu di kelas itu pun bergeser dan menunjukkan muka masam seorang Haruno Sakura (yang baru saja diusir Anko entah karena apa). Otak Sasuke langsung menanggapi keberadaan Sakura seperti halnya radar. Dengan _slowmotion, _Sasuke memalingkan pandangannya kearah Sakura yang sedang berdiri malas di koridor yang sama dengannya.

Deg.

Berdiri. Berdua.

DEG.

Jantung Sasuke tak karuan. Jadi, dia itu sial atau beruntung, ternyata sang pujaan hati juga dihukum dan berdiri di koridor yang sama dengannya.

**Deg.**

Suasana sepi yang sangat pas! Sasuke mengaktifkan radar otaknya (eh?) dan menyadari bahwa Neji dan Naruto terlalu asyik (atau ketiduran?) dikelas, dan tak dapat memberi sebuah saran padanya. Duh. Karin pun tak masuk jangkauan radarnya (eh?). Jadi, Sasuke benar benar sendirian bersama Sakura tanpa pengawasan tiga pawangnya?

**DEG.**

Sebuah kesempatan. Bukankah ini _timing _yang tepat untuk sekedar berbasa-basi? Mungkin hanya sekedar berkeluh kesah dengan alasan mengapa mereka dihukum. Ya. Ya. _Timing _yang tepat. Kalau saja-

"Heh. Jidatmu menghalangi jalan tau."

-jiwa tsundere terkutuknya itu tidak menghalangi. Sasuke mah gitu orangnya.

Dan dimulailah perang gumanan antar keduanya. Ya. Cuman gumanan. Mau kena hukuman berdiri di lapangan? _Hell No!_ Tidak untuk Haruno ataupun Uchiha.

.

.

.

Hanoka Part. Sebuah klub yang memang tidak ada habisnya untuk dibicarakan. Elit sih elit, tapi…, kalau anggotanya pada absud semua, mau jadi apa?

Mari kita intip ruang klub ELIT namun BOBROK MENTAL ini.

Aura mencekam yang berasal dari 2 pusat berbeda pun mulai mengeruar kemana-mana. Neji, Naruto, Karin dan Ino pun enggan mendekati kedua pusaran kelam itu. Sudah jelas. Itulah aura mematikan yang meluber keluar dari 2 sejoli beda kelamin yang kita ketahui sebagai Haruno dan Uchiha. Dua kata yang sangat berkesinambungan satu sama lain. Sejak Sakura bergabung dengan klub tiga bulan yang lalu, cap duo penghancur pun terpampang jelas di pundak mereka. Heh. Setiap mereka bertemu, ada saja alasannya untuk bertengkar. Dan Uchiha tampanlah yang selalu memulai. Tampan? Memikirkan kata itu saja membuat Sakura merinding. Tampan dari mana coba? Ckckck, Sakura, mungkin kau perlu menggunakan kacamata.

Lupakan soal tampan dan kacamata. Karena selalu direpotkan dengan hinaan Sasuke setiap masuk sekolah, Sakura sempat beberapa kali mengajukan surat pengunduran diri, tapi dicegah oleh tiga pengasuh Sasuke dengan iming-iming 'Bakatmu itu langka dan tidak bisa didapatkan begitu saja.' dan ajaibnya, Sakura terluluhkan dan mengurungkan niatannya. Dan sekali lagi, kokoro Sasuke diselamatkan oleh tiga sahabat karibnya itu. Tapi tetap saja, apa kemampuan Sakura dalam mendekor ruang itu termasuk bakat? Memang benar karyanya luar biasa –terbukti dari keindahan kelasnya saat festival budaya diadakan- tapi, begitu percaya dirinya kah Haruno ini? Oh Tuhan, apapun itu, yang pasti Sasuke patut berbahagianya karnanya.

Karin dan Naruto memijat keningnya pusing, apalagi yang dilakukan Sasuke kali ini? Tidak bisakah pria itu menghilangkan sifat tsunderenya lalu dengan tenang mengatakan 'Sakura, suki.'? Sederhana bukan? Dua kata yang sederhana. Tapi, kedua Uzumaki itu kembali menggeleng setelah sempat memikirkan tingkat keromantisan Sasuke, tidak dapat diprediksi, masih suram dan kelabu. Hm, pantas untukmu, Sasuke.

Kembali ke permasalahan, Neji pun tidak mau menanggapi. Dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengurusi Sasuke. Akhir-akhir ini klub mendapat permintaan serius dari OSIS, dan kenapa kisah kasmaran tidak jelas milik Sasuke harus dia yang memperbaikinya? Dia pusing. Belum lagi dia juga harus mewaspadai Naruto agar tetap menjaga jarak aman dengan Hinata. Sungguh, Neji pusing. Neji tuh gak bisa diginiin.

Ino hanya diam. Dia tidak begitu mengerti. Sebenarnya dia sedikit berharap agar Sakura mulai menjalani kisah kasmaran masa SMU yang (seharusnya) dijalani oleh setiap sejoli siswa-siswi di sekolah itu. Tapi, seriusan, Ino tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal akan ketampanannya itu bisa menjadi sangat kasar terhadap Sakura. Ino kesal, tapi dia cuman diam. Dia tau, kalau dia ikut campur, malah dia yang bakal dilumat Sakura. Dilema memang.

Sakura mengeluarkan aura kelam suram nan gelap. Dia benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke yang beberapa hari belakangan sangat detail dalam menghinanya. Salah buka loker, dihina. Gak sengaja nginjak buku, dibentak. Tertabrak tiang, ditertawakan. Bentonya ketinggalan, dicap anak pemalas. Uh, Sakura risih. Kenapa setiap dia tertimpa nasib yang memalukan, Sasuke selalu ada disana? Kenapa? Kenapa?! KENAPA?! Ok. Sakura galau. Tapi, Sakura, tidakkah kau sadar kalau Sasuke lebih terlihat seperti _stalker _yang selalu mengikutimu dari belakang? Tidak pernah kah kau curiga? Sungguh tidak peka sekali kau ini.

Lain Sakura, lain pula Sasuke. Aura yang dia keluarkan lebih ke arah despresi dan frustasi. Menyesali akan kegagalannya dalam menjaga sikap. Duh ingin rasanya dia bersyair ria sekarang, tapi mengingat Sakura ada disini, dia urungkan niatnya. Tidak tidak. Dia tidak melakukannya bukan karena merasa malu, tapi lebih kearah 'Nanti Sakura tau kalau aku naksir dia'. Ya, dari awal Sasuke tidak pernah berpikir bahwa bersyair adalah hal yang memalukan. Well, tidak tau malu adalah imbas dari kepolosannya. Sungguh terlalu drama sekali. Entahlah, mungkin fanfiction ini genrenya harus dirubah ke Hurt/Comfort, kalau saja tingkah-tingkah remaja labil seperti mereka tidak seabal dan sebejad ini.

Memang kehidupan masa SMU mereka itu terkesan menggenaskan –walau memang begitu adanya sih- tapi orang selalu bilang bahwa akan selalu ada hal manis di tengah kopi kan? Kata siapa? Ya, itu kata author, didasarkan pada pengalaman menemukan sebutir gula pasir di dalam toples kopi bubuk. Ok. Abaikan saja. Yang pasti, ditengah kenistaan mereka itu –tak lupa Kakashi sang guru mesum berkarisma sebagai guru pembimbing mereka-, masih terdapat satu bulir kenormalan yang masih terpelihara. Yaitu, tamu langganan para pemberontak ini, Hinata. Kedatangannya selalu membawa kedamaian, tidak termasuk di sisi Sasuke. Kedamaian yang dibawa secara spontan selalu berhasil menyurutkan amarah Sakura. Senyuman manis dan-

Ok. Ini fanfict SasuSaku, bukan NaruHina.

Intinya, di sepanjang keabsurdan mereka ini, masih ada sedikit celah bagi Sakura untuk melupakan segala kekacauan itu. Dan lebih ke intinya lagi, entah mengapa monolog ini telah melenceng dari permasalahan pokoknya.

Yang pasti dari sekian banyak kejadian dan banyaknya waktu yang mereka habiskan –tiga pawang Sasuke selalu memasangkan Sakura dengan Sasuke dalam kondisi dan situasi manapun-, Sasuke sama sekali tidak membuat kemajuan yang berarti. Yang ada, nama Sasuke semakin membesar di atas buku pembunuhan Sakura, buku yang didapatkannya di _stand _anime ternama dimana di dalam anime tersebut buku itu dapat membunuh siapa saja yang namanya ditulis di lembarannya. Ok. Itu fandom seberang.

Hati Naruto ngilu. Kalau mereka tidak juga berbaikan, pasti Sasuke akan melampiaskan rasa frustasinya itu kepada teman-temannya. Tidak. Naruto sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Pusing pala Naru. Dengan semangat mengebu-ngebu, dia kerahkan seluruh sisa-sisa sel otaknya untuk sekiranya mencari rencana yang dapat membuat Sakura melupakan tindakan bodoh Sasuke, walau Naruto sendiri tidak tahu apa masalahnya. Neji dan Karin pun ikut berpikir. Ayo berpikirlah. Mereka bertiga tertunduk dalam diam.

Sasuke, tidak bisakah kau bertingkah lebih dewasa dan mandiri? Serius. Kalau begini terus, posisimu sebagai _main chara _akan tergeser! Ok. Lupakan saja keluhan absurd sang author. Bagaimanapun, kelakuan tsundere dan bego dari Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah hal yang baik untuk dibiarkan. Dari sudut manapun, keadaan galau Sasuke lebih mengerikan dibandingkan keadaannya saat kesulitan mengerjakan soal fisika. Demi papa Fugaku pake bikini pink, tatapan putus asa Sasuke selalu berhasil mengganggu jiwa tiga pawang kesanyangannya. Serius.

"Jidat." Ino angkat bicara. Jujur, dia bosan dengan keheningan dan kesuraman ini. Sakura menoleh padanya. "Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Ino. Sakura tersentak. Dia melirik jam dinding, sudah pukul 5 sore! Duh, kalau begini, bisa-bisa Sasori bakal memarahinya.

"Ya ampun! Hampir jam makan malam!" keluh Sakura kesal, dia menyambar tasnya dan langsung merangkul Ino –yang telah siap entah sejak kapan- "Ayo."

Ino hanya mengangguk malas. "Sa, jaa na, minna." Salam keduanya. Lalu beranjak pergi dari sana. Sekarang tertinggal Sasuke, Karin, Naruto dan Neji. Hening.

"Sasuke, hal bodoh apa lagi yang telah kau perbuat?" tanya Karin geram.

"Tidak bisakah kau lebih mandiri?! Aku sudah lelah Sasuke. Lelah…" kesal Neji sekalian curhat.

Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Teme, serpihan-"

"JANGAN BERPUITIS!" bentak Karin dan Neji berbarengan. Naruto kicep. Cukup. Sudah cukup beban yang dipikul saraf otak mereka. Tidak perlu ditambahkan dengan menerjemahkan puitis absurd Sasuke dan Naruto. Sudah cukup.

"Rasanya patah hati itu beda ya?" ucap Sasuke menggalau. Dia berdiri getar dan menatap pemandangan di luar jendela. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Senyumannya terukir miris. Hembusan angin yang memasuki ruangan itu pun ikut andil dalam mendramatisir keadaan. Naruto, Neji dan Karin pun mendengarkan curahan hati Sasuke. Kalimat menyanyat apa lagi yang akan dikatakannya? "Rasanya beda. Kayak ada ngenes-ngenesnya gitu."

Bruuuuuuuuuuuh…..

Ketiga makhluk absurd itu hanya bisa ber-_facepalm _ria. Segitu rusaknya kah jiwa Sasuke? Hingga dia ikut terserang virus trend aneh yang belakangan terkenal dari sebuah Negara di Asia Tenggara nan jauh disana? Uchiha Sasuke. Tampan dan jenius akademik, namun gagap dalam kasmaran. Disitu kadang author merasa sedih. Tapi hanya kadang. Karena pada dasarnya, itu sudah menjadi tabiat yang wajar bagi tsundere yang bahkan tidak dapat mengontrol mulutnya sendiri. Hm. Ironi.

.

.

.

Kalau boleh jujur, Sakura sedang galau saat ini. Oh, bunda, apakah salah gadis mungil ini? Mengapa ada saja orang yang dapat menaikkan pitam emosinya? Kenapa bunda? Kenapa? Baru juga kenal, tapi, tingkahnya sudah seperti _haters _yang akan mengkritik hal sekecil apapun yang dia lakukan. Sakura harus bagaimana bunda? Bagaimana?

Sakura menangis tersendu-sendu. Oh, begitu sedihnya kah Sakura akan perlakuan kejam Sasuke? Kalau benar begitu, maka, Sasuke, kau benar-benar orang yang kejam.

"Cukup Sakura. Cukup." Ucap Sasori sembari menggenggam tangan Sakura erat. "Sudah cukup." Ucapnya lagi. Tangannya yang lain pun mengusap air mata Sakura. "Aku mengerti."

Sakura menggeleng. "Hiks. Tidak apa-apa, Saso-nii. A- aku hanya-"

"Sakura…," Sasori menghela nafas lelah. "Kalau memang tidak bisa, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk memotong bawangnya."

"Tapi-"

"Sudah cukup Sakura. Cukup. Aku tidak mau _gyoza_nya menjadi terlalu lembab karena air asinmu, Jidat."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Dan kediaman Haruno pun melakukan prosesi memasak _gyoza _dengan beberapa suara pukulan dan ledakan. Hn. Sungguh absurd sekali.

.

.

.

TBC!

* * *

*krik

Hana : Ini fanfict apaan?

Nabila : Oh, Hana-chan belum tau kan? Ini fanfict on going Nabila yang-

Hana : Tunggu! Jadi amsih ada fanfict multichap kamu yang on going?!

Nabila : Iya. Fanfict on going Nabila ada 3.

Hana : Kebanyakan!

Nabila : Sa, minna. Perkenalkan, dia ini Hana-chan. Komentator resmi untuk setiap fanfict Nabila :) Ya, walau awalnya dia cuman honorer untuk fanfict Nabila di fandom sebelah :v

Hana : Salam kenal.

Nabila : …

Hana : …

Nabila : …

Hana : Tunggu dulu. Kalau kulihat, nih fanfict terakhir update tanggal.., Ja- Januari?!

Nabila : Hahaha…

Hana : Gak lucu! Dasar tukang ngaret!

Nabila : Ampun….

Minna! Aku kangen kalian T^T)/

Ya ampun, akhirnya nih chap 4 kelar T^T)/

Jujur saja. Ane ngerjakan nih chap dari bulan januari. Maafkanlah otak mandet saya T^T)/

Oh, iya, fanfict ane yang **Different Age, In Love? **juga belum kelar chap 2 nya XD sekalian promosi nih XD

Haha. Selain ini, saya juga ada proyek untuk SasuSaku dan NaruHina entar. Doakan mudahan cepet kelar ya? XD *ngibarin bendera SasuSaku dan NaruHina*

Yosh! Sekian fanfict abal dari saya. Maaf kalau gak bermutu dan malah nyampah :(

RnR?

Mohon kiritk dan sarannya senpai :D


End file.
